Sparta
NOTE TO READERS: Sparta is not currently active During the first incarnations of Project Terra, Sparta was a force to be reckoned with. Peaking at over 23,000,000 strength and over 100 members, Sparta always ranked amongst the top alliances. In fact, on July 29, 2011, Sparta was ranked as the number one alliance (by total strength) and was amongst the first five alliances to be 'sanctioned,' earning them a pip on the Project Terra forums. Other historical accomplishments by Sparta included the first treaty ever signed in Project Terra; The Anti-Marriage Accords (a MDP between Sparta and R&R), which was signed on July 18, 2011. Unfortunately, due to falling levels of membership involvement after several resets, Sparta's influence began to wane as 2011 wore on. Ultimately, Sparta ceased to exist during the blackout period between November of 2011 and January of 2012. While Njall, Archephor of Sparta, briefly tried to revive the alliance after Project Terra came back online in early January, 2012, he soon realized that the glory days of Sparta had passed. Wishing to not tarnish the reputation of this once-premiere alliance by keeping around a meager revival attempt, Njall instead elected to let the memory of Sparta rest in peace. He cut off all diplomatic efforts that had been started since the relaunch, disabled the Sparta forums, and disappeared into the midst of a newly-reenergized Project Terra. FOR RECORD PURPOSES, THE CONSTITUTION OF SPARTA CAN BE FOUND BELOW Constitution of Sparta THE OFFICIAL CONSTITUTION OF SPARTA Adopted July 15, 2011 ~ Twice Amended August 4, 2011 ~ Amended October 6, 2011 I - PREAMBLE We, the nations of Sparta, in order to establish justice, insure domestic tranquillity, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for Sparta. II - APPLICATION ARTICLE 1. Any applicant must adhere to the policies set by the Kings that are current when they apply, in order to gain membership in Sparta. ARTICLE 2. Any applicant MUST have become in applicant in Project Terra's Sparta alliance as well as post an official application on the PT Sparta forums. ARTICLE 3. Any applicant will refrain from military actions while waiting to become a full Equal, and must join Sparta's Trade Sphere. III - MEMBERSHIP AND CODE OF CONDUCT ARTICLE 1. All members must abide by the Constitution of Sparta at all times. ARTICLE 2. No Spartan can be a member of another alliance while a member of Sparta, and espionage on any alliance, or the passing of classified information to another alliance is an act of treason. ARTICLE 3. Spartans are to be a credit to their namesake. Wit, humor, and wartime skill are integral facets of the Spartan identity. ARTICLE 4. All members WILL NOT engage in military actions without direct approval from the Kings or Ephor of Piras. ARTICLE 5. All members have the right to research and stockpile nuclear arms, but may not use them until given approval from the Kings. ARTICLE 6. Insubordination and desertion are some of the highest crimes against Sparta. Remember, With It, or Upon It. ARTICLE 7. All members in good standing are eligible for Village Staff positions, or open Government positions. IV - GOVERNMENT ARTICLE 1. The form of government of Sparta is that of a democratic timocractic dyarchical federal oligarchy. ARTICLE 2. All legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in an Assembly of Sparta. The Assembly shall consist of a Supreme Council, High Council, Middle Council, and Lower Council. ARTICLE 3. THE KINGS AND SUPREME COUNCIL -SECTION 1. Sparta is ruled by two sovereigns, each known as Basileus (King). The Kings are the supreme leaders of Sparta, empowered to direct the alliance as they see fit, in accordance with Spartan Honor and Tradition. -SECTION 2. The powers and duties of the Kings are numerous, and include, but are not limited to the ability to declare war, veto any decision made by the High, Middle or Lower Councils, suspend or expel nations, authorize the use of nuclear warfare, and pardon or sentence nations that were already sentenced by the other Courts. -SECTION 3. If a King decides to step down, they will choose their own successor. However, if a successor is not chosen, the remaining King may choose the successor. -SECTION 4. In the case of extreme dereliction of duty, the Ephoroi of Sparta may hold impeachment proceedings to remove a King from their throne in the High Court Chamber. Any member of the High Council may bring forward proceedings, however they may only be held when all members of the High Council are present, and can only last for 24 hours. If a decision isn't made within 24 hours then the proceedings are null. The Ephoroi must reach a unanimous decision to effectively remove the King. Should a King be removed the remaining King must select a successor. ARTICLE 4. THE ARCHEPHOR -SECTION 1. The Archephor is royally appointed by the Kings. In order to be eligible for the office, the appointee must have previously served as an Ephor. -SECTION 2. The Archephor is effectively the overseer of Ephors, and has the responsibility of ensuring the cooperation and effective leadership of the Ephors. -SECTION 3. The Archephor shall preside over the High Council, but shall have no vote, unless they be equally divided. -SECTION 4. The Archephor can be given the honorary and powerful title of Antibasileus (Regent) by the Kings and with this title, they would have the full authority of the absent King until they returned. In the event of an extended absence, the Antibasileus can, with a majority vote of the High Council and approval from the remaining King, ascend to the throne as King himself. -SECTION 5. The Archephor can only be removed and replaced by the Kings. An Archephor is encouraged to suggest a successor for nomination upon their resignation or removal, but the Kings are not obligated to abide by the suggestion. ARTICLE 4. THE EPHOROI AND HIGH COUNCIL -SECTION 1. The Ephoroi (One Ephor per village) are the designated heads of the Villages that create the Kingdom of Sparta, and have the power and responsibility to mold and consistently grow their Village. -SECTION 2. The Ephoroi are royally appointed by the Kings. A Lower Council vote is not required for Ephoral appointments. -SECTION 3. The Ephoroi will have authority over the Equals in their Village and will give them positioned titles with predetermined duties. -SECTION 4. The High Council can override or uphold decisions made by the Lower Council, exempting Ephoral Impeachments. It may also bring present issues to the Lower court for a vote on a solution. -SECTION 5. If an Ephor is deemed unsatisfactory in their work for an extended period of time, the Kings may replace said Ephor without prior notification. If an Ephor resigns, one week notice is graciously preferred. ARTICLE 5. THE GEROUSIA AND MIDDLE COUNCIL -SECTION 1. All Elders are equal and none shall have authority over another Elder. -SECTION 2. Elders are nominated by the Village Ephor, approved by the Kings, and then put to a vote by the Lower Council. More than 1 person may be nominated, and majority vote wins, or elects. -SECTION 3. The duties of the Gerousia, as part of the Middle Council, are to vote on Constitutional Amendments to be approved by the Kings, hold impeachment hearings for Ephoroi or Gerousia in dereliction of duty, and to assist their Village Ephor. -SECTION 4. An Elder may be removed if both Kings, OR 75% majority of the Middle Council. -SECTION 5. The Middle Council is made up of the Gerousia, Ephoroi, and the Kings. ARTICLE 6. THE APELLA AND LOWER COUNCIL -SECTION 1. The Spartan Apella is the main centre of activity within the alliance. Here, all alliance policy discussions will take place amongst the Equals of Sparta. Debate and discussion are the key responsibilities of the Apella. -SECTION 2. All active Spartans that both attain and maintain the class of Equal are members of the Spartan Apella. -SECTION 3. The Kings and Ephoroi can bring issues to the Spartan Apella to vote on and a simple majority is all that is necessary to for a decision to be reached. V - VILLAGES ARTICLE 1. The Kingdom of Sparta will be split into four Villages: The Village of Piras, the Village of Gaia, the Village of Anemos, and the Village of Neroh. ARTICLE 2. THE VILLAGE OF PIRAS (FIRE) -SECTION 1. The Village of Piras is the fiery spear of Sparta's military. All military matters fall within this village. ARTICLE 3. THE VILLAGE OF GAIA (EARTH) -SECTION 1. The Village of Gaia is the earthly resource area of Sparta. All economic matters fall within this village. ARTICLE 4. THE VILLAGE OF ANEMOS (WIND) -SECTION 1. The Village of Anemos is the light spirited area of Sparta. All foreign affairs matters fall within this village. ARTICLE 5. THE VILLAGE OF NEROH (WATER) -SECTION 1. The Village of Neroh is the smoothly flowing area of Sparta. All internal affairs matters fall within this village. VI - FORUMS ARTICLE 1. All Spartans are expected to be active on the forums. ARTICLE 2. The High Priest(s) of Sparta will serve as the Forum Administrator, and serve as a Royal Advisor. Other Royal Advisors may be Royally appointed. ARTICLE 3. The High Priest(s) of Sparta will have complete access to all forum areas. Royal Advisors will have access to the High and Middle Councils. VII - CLOSING In the immortal spirit of the Doric people, those great ancestors to whom we owe the wealth, prosperity, and Honour with which Sparta is endowed, and for which we will fall--defiant, noble, and ineffaceable in the eyes of history, in this great Spartan spirit we give our oath: to Honour the laws of Sparta, the word indivisible from the spirit, to pay homage to our Kings, great arbiters of our people, and never to abandon our brothers so long as they still draw breath. As form is bound to spirit, so is a Spartan to his oath. Long live Sparta! \\\SIGNED BY THE FIRST ROYAL COURT OF SPARTA/// *King of Sparta ~ Sir Silent Spectre *King of Sparta ~ Holy Empire of Halin *High Priest ~ Valek *Ephor of Piras ~ Enzos *Ephor of Gaia ~ Njall *Ephor of Anemos ~ Lukapaka First Amendment Ratified on August 4, 2011 by the following Government of Sparta: *King of Sparta ~ Silent Spectre *King of Sparta ~ Iskander *Ephor of Anemos ~ Killercruiser *Ephor of Gaia ~ Njall *Ephor of Piras ~ Enzos Second Amendment Ratified on October 6, 2011 by the following Government of Sparta: *King of Sparta ~ Silent Spectre *King of Sparta ~ Iskander *Ephor of Anemos ~ Killercruiser *Ephor of Gaia ~ Njall *Ephor of Neroh ~ mike1921 *Ephor of Piras ~ Enzos *Elder of Anemos ~ Aaditya *Elder of Gaia ~ Karl Peters *Elder of Piras ~ LtPieman Category:Disbanded Alliances Category:ASEAN